


Get a Little Higher

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kitty!Carmilla, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could have expected it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Little Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Laura/Carmilla, catnip tea: Perry makes catnip tea for Laura to help her sleep. Carmilla has a cat form. Fluff (or more) ensues.

“Thanks for the tea Perry, you’re sure I can’t put any sugar in it?”

“That would make this whole thing pointless Laura,” Perry huffed and gave the small blonde a determined look that brooked no arguments as she set the mug onto the headboard above Laura’s bed. “You need to sleep, this will help and you putting massive amounts of sugar to get your sugar rush won’t, now drink while it’s still hot!” With that Perry nodded and left the room, the door thudding softly behind her.

Laura eyed the steaming mug set next to her lamp from her desk chair.  Knowing it would be too hot for a bit she turned and woke up her laptop, pulling up the essay she had started work on earlier.

As she idly retypes a paragraph, the quiet sound of air rushing into the room alerted Laura that her girlfriend had finally returned.  Spinning her chair around she was greeted not with the sight of the leather clad brunette but her semi solid, semi gaseous, cat form.

 That currently had its head inside her mug of  _catnip_  tea. 

"Carmilla, wait!" Dashing out of the chair Laura’s foot tangled itself in someones pajama pants, causing her to flail and fall onto her own bed.  Landing face down into her yellow pillow Laura scrambles to push herself back up.

Only to thump back down as a heavy weight unexpectedly settles on her back between her shoulder blades.  Paws knead at the skin below her neck, pulling at some of the long strands of hair.  Laura yelps as a wet muzzle finds its way to the spot just below her ear.  With a heave she rolled completely onto her back, momentarily losing the feel of Carmilla’s cat form.

Only to have it reappear on her head, tangled in her long dirty blonde hair.

Purring.

"You have got to be kidding me…" reaching up with both hands Laura grasped the cat, half pulling, half untangling, until she was finally free.  Sitting up, she held the wiggling cat over her lap.  

Laura couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as she got a good look at Carmilla’s cat shift.  From past experiences with her girlfriend’s shape-shifting, her form tended to be more solid, like an elegant black cat with wisps of smoke swirling around and eyes consistently narrowed into a disdainful glare that glowed an ominous yellow.

Now though, she looked like an over sized kitten, pupils wide and rounded, focusing on a strand of Laura’s hair that dangled just out of reach of flailing black paws.

Settling the cat down on her lap, Laura reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.  Only to find a moment later Carmilla’s hand tangling in it and warm lips dragging up the side of her neck.  The sudden weight of the vampire on her lap, bodies pressed tightly against each other, causes Laura to lose her balance and fall back onto the bed.

"You smell real nice cutie," came the breathy whisper against her ear as the brunette languidly stretched over top of her.  

"No different than usual I’m sure Carm," her breath hitching as legs entwined with hers, an arm curling around waist and cool fingers grasping possessively at the hem of her shirt.  She could feel Carmilla smirking against her skin and then sharp teeth nipping for the barest of moments.

“Like lavender and stardust,” it was a quiet whisper, ghosting over her skin. “Of home…”

With the weight of Carmilla curled up against her side, a nose nuzzling into her shoulder, and the quiet purr rumbling from the vampires chest, Laura couldn’t help but agree.

This felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be cute and silly and it got away from me at the end.


End file.
